1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to games, and more particularly to board games of the electrical type, having definitely movable game pieces that interact electrically with the board itself, in different positions to which the game pieces are moved along paths prescribed for the individual pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical game boards, having circuit grids, are per se well known. Generally representative of this type of game apparatus are the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Vogel 3,697,076; and Gardner 3,893,671. These, however, leave something to be desired, although certainly recognizable as being capable of evoking considerable player interest. For example, in the prior art devices, the circuitry incorporated in the game board remains live at all times, through its entire area, and it is left to the playing pieces themselves to determine whether or not electrically actuated signal means becomes energized, that is, the position or orientation of the playing or game pieces becomes a factor or in many instances the sole factor in determining whether a particular movement of the game piece is or is not a successful one.
This produces, in many instances, undesirable complexity in the game board construction, and this of course is something that should be avoided if at all possible, in order to produce a commercially feasible product. Additionally, in many instances the complexity of the mechanism and in some instances, the requirement that a certain amount of skill be used, detracts measurably from the use of the game board as an amusement device for young children, who are understandably frustrated in the presence of game situations that have a complexity and skill requirement beyond their tender years.
Still further, in many instances the electrical game boards of the prior art have been so designed as to incorporate concepts that are usable for no more than one particular game, as for example chess, checkers, or bingo, and again this detracts from the commercial feasibility of the inventive concepts involved in prior art devices having this particular characteristic. It is desirable, rather, that a game board incorporate an inventive concept which permits it to be utilized over and over again by manufacturers, in games that are seemingly different, hence attractive to a wide variety of age groups and customer preferences, and yet utilize in common the same basic electrical circuitry and operating concepts.